How do you know?
by Fighter1357
Summary: Kid Flash wants to know how you know when Batman is in a good mood. Robin's answer? "He'll tell a joke." Now a one-shot series that I shouldn't have started beause I have other fics to do... oh well! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: How do you know?

**I just had to write this down and put it out there; purely humor and stuff but I think u guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea; but alas, not a thing more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The team was sitting on the couch; not really doing anything important. They were watching six of the seven founding members of the Justice League talk about something in the corner. They were all facing backwards on he couch; Robin completely turned around with his chin on his chest.

If anything, the younger crew of heroes could only be curious. Superman seemed to be in a verbal fight with Hawkgirl and Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Flash were watching it from the sidelines. Batman seemed to be absent from this little meeting however and one could only wonder where he was.

The team knew that the members arguing in the corner were discussing them; as Robin has asked them a question and this in which had caused them to began the whisper argument and then that turned into a screaming match. The question had purely been to see what their reaction would be and, to say the least, they got a reaction.

"This is probably how most of their meetings go," Robin whispered to Kid Flash, who shrugged indifferently at the statement pointed out. Inwardly, of course, he was agreeing with it as Flash had sometimes come home growling how inane Superman could be sometimes.

"Probably," Artemis whispered back, supplying an answer for the boy wonder.

"Man, they are really in a bad mood," Connor said, glancing at how red Hawkgirl's face was. M'gann giggled as the Thanagarian picked up her mace threateningly.

Kid Flash suddenly looked toward Robin with a slightly confused look on his face. "Hey Rob," he began, "how do you know if bats is in a good mood?"

Without skipping a beat, Robin replied, "He'll tell a joke."

Everyone stared at him with upraised eyebrows and Kid Flash rolled his eyes. Glancing back at the fight and then at Robin, he continued, "No, seriously, how do you know?"

"I'm being serious!" Robin exclaimed, turning back towed the Leagues argument. KF just turned back toward it as well, no believing Robin in the slightest. It seems that Flash had joined Superman's side on this argument and was yelling at 'GL'.

_Recognize Batman 02_

Batman stepped out from outside the zeta-beam transporter. He walks straight up to the group of arguing league members, who had yet to acknowledge him, and stopped the fight with the clearing of his throat. Everyone's head snapped toward him, even Young Justice's, and awaited for him to make his move.

"Why aren't you in the Watchtower discussing this?" he questioned, his voice low and dark.

He members looked at each other and then finally at the team, who they know saw had been watching the whole escapade.

"Screw that," Flash exclaimed, "where were you!"

Batman turned back toward the zeta-beam transporter; a small smirk grazing his features that weren't covered by the cowl.

"Flash, I don't have to answer to you; I'm Batman," and then he stepped through the transporter toward the Bat-cave.

Robin turned to look at Kid Flash's mouth, which was agape, "I told 'ya he'd tell a joke!"

* * *

**Review and hope you liked it! It could be turned into a group of funny one shots if you want but I doubt it...**

**Anyway, yeah; review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Five points!

**Well, I shouldn't have posted this… but oh well! **

**NOTE/ATTENTION****: Oh, and uh, about the grammar on the other one- I was on my ipod during that time. You'll be able to tell the difference between that one and this one, which was done on the computer. They'll be short but I think you'll like them... **

**This is a Wally and Barry fic. Wally is same age as show! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey, Wally, wanna play a game?" Barry Allen said, turning to face his nephew in the seat next to him. The red headed boy glanced sideways at his uncle, unsure of what to say; mostly because they were in a car and there was only a handful of games one could play in a car. His uncles eyes were surprisingly bright, considering he had had a long day at the office, Wally had seen him, and now he had acted as if food was free in every place on earth (every speedsters dream!).

"Uh, sure?" the boy replied, his eyes trained on the red light across from them. The cars passed by, speeding as the rushed to get back from work. 5:34 P.M was always rush hour in Central City and it probably would have been faster for the speedster to run home and not get stuck in the city traffic heading toward the suburbs. Wally had managed to get his Uncle Barry to take him to work for a day, mostly so he could skip school, but also to get to have some time with his uncle. Who, by the way, was also the Flash.

"Alright, cool, so five points for potholes; ten for pedestrians and one-hundred for any Mercedes and Volvo. Got it?"

Wally looked at his uncle curiously, rubbing his emerald green eyes with hardly an effort put in. "Wait, what? Are we supposed to spot them or… what do you mean?"

Barry laughed and stepped on the gas pedal as the light turned green. They shot forward, of course, it wasn't that fast in their view but still fast compared to what the other people were going. And then they had to hit a pothole, which isn't very fun when you're in a small station wagon going 75 miles per hour and actually has a limit of 45 mph so the engine grumbled and roared every once in a while.

Wally's head banged up against the roof and little particles of only god knows what fell down on his red hair. The actual padded roof had to ripped of a few years ago due to the fact that it was falling off anyway; this left the roof of the van with some other red padding that crumbled and fell everytime you touched it. It also left hand prints all over the roof of the car and now a Wally head print in the shot-gun seat.

"FIVE POINTS!" Barry yelled, grinning and leaning forward in the car.

"What!" Wally yelled, glaring at his uncle with unkind eyes, rubbing his head where it hit the hard metal roof. Barry rolled down the windows, causing the roar of the wind to engulf the inside of the car and causing Wally to scream louder and this, in turn, caused any pedestrians they passed to stare at them as they sped by with yelling about five points and something about berries coming out the rolled down windows.

All in all, everyone in Central remembered a faded green station wagon speeding past them one day in July.

* * *

**Not very funny… but eh, I liked it a lot. Anyway, the point of the game was whatever you'd hit you'd get a certain number of points. Apparently, my sister was with he friend and her dad was driving them and he played this game; obviously he was joking 'cause he's a pastor… but still. **

**Anyway, hope you liked and I think you can guess that this is becoming a one-shot series of the League (Yay!) and the team. Set in Season 1... :D **

**Review? **

**I get ten points if you do! XD **


	3. Chapter 3: You're grounded

**I'm on a roll today! **

**This is before Artie joins and the team is just starting out. Another Batman fic! Sort of! **

* * *

"Where is Batman?" Wonder Woman asked, looking around the room.

The other six founders shrugged indifferently. The princess frowned at the Zeta-beams, waiting for the man to come from them or perhaps to blame them for the reason he wasn't there yet.

Superman looked up and then over at Young Justice, who were awkwardly standing a few feet away from them, minus Robin of course. Superboy was completely turned in the other direction but they all seemed to be having a conversation with the way one would turn to a another and make hand gestures. "Uh, why are they here again?" he whispered, leaning toward the other founders. Shayera Hol growled in his direction and jutted her chin when all the kids looked up at him.

"Don't say that you twit! They can hear you!"

"Oh… right."

The Thanagarian rolled her eyes and turned back to John, who had been in a conversation with her about the pros and cons of a flame-thrower; not doubt Shayera who started the conversation.

Superman sighed, slightly wishing he was back at the Daily Planet with… er, his work. *cough, Lois, cough*

_Recognize Robin B-01_

_Recognize Batman 01_

Robin appeared a smirk plastered on his face as he walked toward the team, joining in instantly on the mental conversation. Batman appeared slightly flustered and was fumbling with something on his belt. The thing that slightly worried everyone; Batman didn't fumble. With anything. Period.

"What took you so long!" Wonder Woman exclaimed, stepping forward with he arms on her hips and a scowl on her face. Batman looked at her and then tilted his head toward his protégé.

"Found Robin messing with something on my belt. I don't want to know."

"You'll want to know!" Robin exclaimed, a grin erupting on his pale face. All of the team also had grins and smiles on their faces, obviously Robin had bragged to them what he had done and they were yet awaiting to see the outcome.

"No, I don't."

"Well, let's start talking with the kids about-"

_"I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK! YEAH! THEM OTHER BOYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT! YEAH!" _

Everyone's head snapped toward Batman's utility belt, where the song was coming from. Batman's hand flew toward his belt and pulled out a cell phone, a very expensive looking one, and immediately turned off the sound. Everyone stared at Batman with wide eyes, except Flash; who was smirking in the background. Superman was trying not to smirk and Wonder Woman was staring at the man with a slightly confused yet amused expression. Shayera shrugged it off but was smiling along with John and J'onn. Batman slipped the phone back in the belt and then turned on the Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" he growled, glaring in the boys direction. The thirteen year old was practically on the ground laughing, Kid Flash not far behind him. Aqualad was trying his hardest not to smile, but that abandoned him. Miss Martian was giggling but was trying to cover it off with a cough and Superboy was smirking, looking a lot like Clark right then.

"I… I didn't do it!"

One glare and the boy stopped.

"Okay, so I did."

One eyebrow went up and the boy sighed.

"Sorry-"

_"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIEND! SOME PEOPLE JUST STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE…. THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT-" _

Batman shut it off once more and lunged for the boy, who dodged, laughing his head off as they pretty much dodged and lunged and dodged and lunged. Of course, Batman caught Robin; causing the boy to laugh ever further and beg the bat to let him go.

Of course, the man complied and let the boy go and with a smirk said, "You're grounded."

* * *

**Ah, the song that never ends…. never fails to annoy the crap outta people. **

**I thought this was funny, if it wasn't to you, sorry! Personally, I think Robin would totally do this. **

**Anyway, review? Another one should be out tonight; any requests? I take 'em! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Belt

**This is not good… three updates in one day… wow. **

**Dedicated to: ZS ;) Love your idea; this is it! Thanks! **

* * *

"Dude, I am soooo hungry!" Wally exclaimed, his head falling back on the green couch with a thump.

Artemis rolled her eyes and turned back to cleaning her arrows. Her blonde hair was tied in her tight, high pony tail but fell in her face every one in a while causing her to scowl and flip it out of the way. Robin was laying on the couch in uniform, having just gotten back from something in Gotham, and was fiddling with something in his utility belt.

Aqualad was messing with his water-bearers in the background while M'gann was trying to convince Connor to help her bake cookies; over-all, nothing was working.

Wally sighed a deep, long sigh and tried again. "Food glorious food! Food glorious food! Something I need today-a!"

"Shut up!" Artemis finally snapped, jamming an arrow in the ground with a 'ping' sound. The sharp blade dug into the cement so hard almost all of the tip of the arrow disappeared. Wally jumped in surprise, his hands falling back from behind his head with a muted thump on the couch. Robin sat up, having heard the sound interrupted his TV show he was so happily watching.

"I'm hungry!"

"Then go get up and find something! There's a fridge you know!"

Wally scowled and looked back at the TV, watching some banana dance on the screen. He glanced over at Robin curiously, wondering why the Boy Wonder was watching that but then remembered that he was only thirteen.

Robin sighed all of a sudden, very loudly too, and this caused both fifteen year olds heads to snap in his direction.

"What?" Artemis snapped, her patience already running thing from Wally.

"Here," Robin said, pulling out a can from his belt and tossing it to Wally, who fumbled with it, "Spray-able cheese. Enjoy."

Both teenagers deadpanned and stared at him incredulously.

"Why… do you have spray-able cheese in your belt?" Artemis asked, rather loudly too. Aqualad looked up in a confusion when he heard this, his silver eyes move back and forth between the thirteen year old and fifteen year olds. M'gann looked up, along with Connor, and simply grinned innocently.

"I'm a bat; I've always got to be prepared," the boy responded, shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"So you got cheese? _Spray-able _cheese too," Wally said, staring at boy with one eyebrow raised, now sitting up straight. Robin grinned at him wickedly and one side of his mask flashed black, showing that he was winking. Wally rolled his eyes and Artemis shrugged, finding his reason of being a bat fairly valid.

"Is there anything you don't have in your belt? Do you have, oh, I don't know, make-up?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Uh-huh."

Artemis piped up, "Pipe-cleaners?"

"Yeah."

Wally looked over at him, "Ice pellet?"

Robin looked at him strangely, like he couldn't believe the speedster had asked that. "Duhr."

M'gann spoke up with time, "Paper?"

"Yep!" the boy nodded, grinning and patting one part of the belt.

"Kryptonite?" Connor asked warily, his voice was small however.

Robin smiled shyly, "Uh, yeah, but that's under Bats orders."

"Understandable," Connor replied, shrugging with slight indifference.

Robin nodded.

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Worlds smallest magazine?"

"Uh… no?"

Artemis went this time. "Computer screen cleaner?"

"No."

"A pen?" Aqualad said, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Yes, a cool one too! It glows in the dark!"

"Pin-pong ball?" M'gann asked.

"Yes."

"Seriously?" Wally piped up, staring at the young boy with a slightly confused look his face.

"Mmhmm."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Wow."

"I know, it's sparkly!"

Everyone stared at him like he might be insane and with the crazy grin on his face, he might've been.

"What?"

"Nothing," Artemis said, holding up her hands in defense.

"I have tuna…"

"Why?" Wally intoned.

"Why not?"

"Well-"

"I'm always prepared!" the boy exclaimed, defending himself.

"For what?' the speedster replied.

"Incase I'm, like, stuck in a cave and need food."

"Good reason," M'gann said, helping Robin.

"Bomb?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah."

"Lock pick set?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," the boy said, nodding to confirm this.

"Bowling ball?"

"Uh… no? How could I?"

"Just asking!" Wally said, holding up his hands.

"So, seriously, what don't you have in your belt?"

"Well, a TV, a telescope, an iPad, a sandwich, a blender, a unicorn, a Care Bear-"

"Never mind!"

* * *

**Yeah, that's it! I liked this a lot! Special thanks to ZS for sending in the review and this idea! I had fun writing it! **

**The next one contains my own original idea and Care Bears! **

**Next should be up tomorrow with more of your ideas, which will most likely be used! **


	5. Chapter 5: Water Buffalos and Care Bears

**Well, here's another update to brighten up your morning. Hope it satisfies! =D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Water Buffalos nor Care Bears nor Young Justice nor The Wiggles. Oh well! **

* * *

"Robin, will you _please _stop that humming?" Artemis growled, already annoyed with Spongebob singing F.U.N on the TV screen. Robin humming some random song was not helping her get her annoyance and frustration under control; she'd already had a bad day. Well, yeah, a bad day considering some kid, Dick or something was his name, had tripped and gotten Mashed Potatoes all over her beautiful blonde hair at lunch and then gravy on her skirt and shirt. Yeah, in summary, today had not been very asterous.

"Hmmmm? Oh, sure!" the boy agreed, grinning at her from the other side of the couch.

"Good, they may you please change the channel?"

"Uh, this is the only good thing on… unless you wanna watch The Wiggles?"

"Keep it on this."

_Recognize Kid Flash B-02_

The speedster appeared in a yellow flash of light, a backpack was securely stationed on his shoulders and he was instantly by the couch. "Hey!" he grinned, giving a small salute toward the two non-powered friends. They both ignored him, Robin only waving his hand dismissively as Plankton sung about Uranium Bombs. The red-head rolled his eyes and walked toward the kitchen, setting his backpack on the ground.

"Hey, sugar!" he exclaimed, leaning on the counter as M'gann began putting some sugar in some baking mix.

"Oh, er, hi Wally," she said quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. The boy flashed (no pun intended) her a grin and moved toward the fridge and poked around through it; not finding anything suitable, he decided to go to his room and do his homework he had so graciously brought back with him and scrounge the mini-fridge in there.

**Third Person, Wally POV: **

The boy began walking down the hall to where the room he stayed in was situated. The grey, rocky walls were dark and the light provided by the lamps flickered every once in a while, reminding Wally of Call of Duty: World at War where, as a British private, one had to blow up some generators at a dam and some stationary tanks**[1] **on the dam. Of course, you had to go down and fight a bunch of Nazi's but the halls reminded him slightly of the game and Wally felt like he should go and find a STEN Gun.

He found his room and grinning as he thought about that fridge full of food in there, he wiped the door open, only to be greeted with a hoard of Care Bears flooding out of the door way, engulfing him, and flooding over into the hall.

The boy screamed, falling to ground and onto his back as the green, pink, blue, yellow, and orange bears, all smiling brightly at him, began to talk with voice recordings.

_"Wally!" _

_"Yo, West!" _

_"Wallmeister!" _

_"The Wallman!" _

_"Ginger!" _

_"Wally-pinacolada!" _

Wally stared at the them in shock as they repeated these over and over. He pushed a few off of him and stood up and then almost fell back over as they began to sing.

_"EVERYBODY HAS A WATER BUFFALO! YOURS IS FAST BUT MINE IS SLOW! OH WHERE DID WE GET THEM I DON'T KNOW BUT EVERYBODY HAS A WATER BUFFALO! TOOK MY BUFFALO TO THE STORE, GOT HIS HEAD STUCK IN THE DOOR! SPILLED THOSE LIMA BEANS ON THE FLOOR! OH WHERE DID WE GET THEM I DON'T KNOW-" _

"ROBIN!"

_"-BUT EVERBODY HAS A WATER BUFFALO!" _

And then a cackle sounded through the cave.

* * *

**Okay, first things first, go to youtube and check it out because that is an actual song: _www. youtube. com/watch? v=ltG37 Bbx1qk _Remove the spaces. It's for kids, so it's silly, but it's so funny. Seriously, check it out! The Water Buffalo Song Veggie Tales if you want to search it instead. I grew up on Veggie Tales, so it'll show through here sometimes. :D **

**So, I'll tae idea from the reviews for the next one so if it's yours, I hope I did good. And thanks for the reviews! This has been so much fun! **

**Any more ideas you want? I'm making a list. **

**[1]- Couldn't remember the name. So I just called them stationary tanks. **


	6. Chapter 6: Test

**This is another one of mine, I just had to do this. **

**Next will be a reviewers, sorry! **

**Robin centric too though. **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Richard's Test:

_Dear Mr. Wayne, _

_Some of your son's test answers were not appropriate for school. Please go over them and then talk with _Richard Grayson. _Thank you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Dawes_

Bruce Wayne sighed as he looked down the test answers, slightly shaking his head at all of them. He didn't now for which class it was for and, frankly, he didn't care.

Richard Grayson 5/26/12

Social Studies Mrs. Dawes

1.) How would you make the world better?"

Answer: Conquer it.

2.) If you were to create a city, how would you do so? How would it be run?

Answer: Uh… I'd build it? What else would I do. It would be run by me. Duhr. I wouldn't let some random guy corrupt my city. It's my city!

3.) If the world were overrun by aliens, what would you do?

Answer: Find a cave and live with a supply of food, water and video games… and clothes with a washing machine and dryer. Maybe a fridge. Oh! A couch would be nice, with a bed and a TV. A gun… in case the aliens found me… maybe a Swiss army knife.

4.) What would you do if accused of a crime?

Answer: Deny everything. Admit nothing. And make counter accusations.

5.) If someone stole you wallet, what you do?

Answer: Go after them. What else?

6.) If you were to meet the Justice League, what would you do?

Answer: Nothing.

Bruce actually laughed at this one. It's true, he'd met them countless times.

7.) If one of Arkham's inmates got out and kidnapped someone and you witnessed it how would you react?

Answer: What kind of question is that! I'd sneak onto the roof of the GCPD and light up the Bat-signal. GET BATMAN! What else! Half of our city it corrupted anyway, not like the police would do something! "Oh, someone got kidnapped, what should we do?" "NOTHING! YAY! LET THEM CHOCK ON THEIR OWN BLOOD! MWAHAHAHAH!

8.) If you died, what would your last words be?"

Answer: I left a million dollars under the… Wait, what kind of test is this? This is Social Studies, I wanna learn about the capital of Mongolia! Or… the history of Japan or something. What does this have to do with Social Studies? I am extremely confused!

Bruce nodded, slightly confused as well.

9.) If someone came up to you and tried to kidnap you, what would you do to protect yourself?

Answer: Bite them. Kick them. Run. Scream. Run some more. This is a valid answer.

10.) If you parents died, what would you do?

Answer: Get adopted by a billionaire!

Bruce sighed and then threw the test in the trash. There was nothing to talk about.


	7. Chapter 7: Who's on First?

**Who's on first?**

**Alright, so this is an actual skit from the 40s, done by Abbott and Castello, to freaking brilliant comedians. I take nothing from this, neither the skit nor the characters. Just the idea of the characters doing the skit. :D That is all! Hope you enjoy! **

**When Rob and KF are talking, it might be hard understand who is who but I think it might be pretty straight forward. If you would like to see the actual skit, go to Youtube and type: "Abbott and Castello Who's on First" and click the first video. **

* * *

"What do you wanna do?" Wally asked, staring warily at the team and League members that were gathered in the cave. As the Watchtower was undergoing construction, a few of the League were there; this graciously included all the founders.

The team acted like angels, making few noises and sounds hat may disturb the league members. Sure, a few of the Leaguers felt awkward too, but they were the ones, in the teenagers minds, intruding on their 'territory' and should be able to do what they wish. A glare from Batman ended this little rebellion quite quickly.

M'gann sat up, grinning brightly. "Heey! Remember, today was supposed to be our little Talent show! We should do it with the League members!"

Eveyrone glanced at each other. They heard a mumbled "no" from Batman but other than that it seemed even the Leaguers were up for it. And then a few head shakes and mumbled replies of 'sorry' rang through the mountain. The team slumped over, Robin even mumbling about lazy superheroes, but no one would ever know. At that moment, Kid Flash sat up and was instantly next to Robin, whispering in his ear. The Boy Wonder brightened, ignoring everyone's stares.

"We'll do a skit!" Robin yelled, scrambling to stand in front of the TV. Artemis groaned and was about to leave when she caught Green Arrow's eye, as much as one could with the mask, and she slumped over in the seat with a groan.

"Yes!" M'gann squealed, grinning and turning to face the two protégés.

"Wait," Robin yelled, "I need a bat!" He ran into another room and came out with an aluminum baseball bat. He handed it to Wally, who grinned and put it over his shoulder.

"Where… where'd he get a bat?" Artemis muttered, sending a glance toward everyone else, who shrugged.

"Alright, so the skit is called "Who's on first?" Ready? Okay. Oh, and by the way, my name is Castello and he's Abbott." Everyone nodded, eyes trained on the two young heroes.

They turned to each other and grinned, Robin opening his mouth to speak.

"How do you…how do you like my lawn club for St. Lou?" Robin said, turning toward Wally, a small smile grazing his face.

"Hey, all those people gonna be at the game today?" Wally asked, glancing thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"Certainly."

"Ah, this is gonna be a whopper of a game!" Wally exclaimed, swinging the bat with a grin. Artemis leaned over to Flash, who was smiling, and whispered, "When was this done? The thirties!" To her surprise, he nodded.

"Well it should be," Robin said, nodding his head with a furrowed brow, obviously serious about it.

"Hey, Abbott…?"

"What?" Robin asked.

"I understand they made you the manager of this here whole great team," Wally's arm swept out over toward the League and the team, causing everyone to smile.

"Why not?" Robin shrugged.

"So you the manager?"

"I'm the manager!" Robin exclaimed, jumping slightly and turning toward Wally with an incredulous look on his face.

"Well, you know, I'd like to know some of the guys' names on the team so when I meet 'em on the street or in the ballpark I'll be able to say, "Hello," to those people."

"Why sure I'll introduce you to the boys. They give 'em funny names though, St. Lou," Robin frowned as he thought about it.

"Oh I know they give those ball players awful funny names."

"Well, let's see, on the team we have uh Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know is on third…"

Everyone began to laugh as he said this, a few getting it while another standing there confused.

"Are you the manager?"

"Yes."

"You know the guys' names?" Wally asked, putting the bats top end to the floor with a small clang.

"I sure do."

"Then tell me the guys' names."

"I say, Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third and then you…"

"You the manager?"

"Yes."

"You know the guys' names?"

"I'm telling you their names!" Robin exclaimed. Batman shook his head at the boy.

"Well who's on first?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and tell me."

"Who."

Everyone laughed and a few smiled. This was going to be silly, and one could already tell where this would go.

"The guy on first."

"Who."

"The guy playin' first base."

"Who!

"The guy on first."

"Who is on first!"

"What are you askin' me for? I'm askin' you!"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you!"

"You ain't tellin' me nothin'. I'm askin' you, who's on first?" Wally sigh, obviously exasperated.

"That's it!"

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"Who!" Robin yelled.

"The guy on first base."

"That's his name."

"That's whose name?"

"Yes.

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"That's the man's name!"

"That's whose name?" Wally asked, M'gann began to laugh.

"Yeah!"

"Well go ahead and tell me!"

"Who is on first," Robin stated.

"What are you askin' me for? I'm askin' you, who's on first?"

"That's it."

"Well go ahead and tell me."

"Who," he replied promptly.

"The guy on first."

"That's it."

"What's the guy's name on first?" Wally questioned, his face getting red with, even though it was fake, anger.

"No, What's on second."

"I'm not askin' you who's on second!"

"Who's on first."

"That's what I'm askin' you! Who's on first?"

"Now wait a minute. Don't… don't change the players."

"I'm not changin' nobody! I asked you a simple question. What's the guys' name on first base?"

"What's the guy's name on second base."

"I'm not askin' you who's on second!"

"Who's on first," Robin stated, glaring at Wally and willing him to understand it. Artemis shook her head, but was smiling at the two as they continued.

"I don't know."

"He's on third. Now we're not talking about him." Everyone laughed and a few clapped their hands together.

"Look, you got a first baseman?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me the fella's name playin' first."

"Who."

"The guy playin' first."

"That's his name!" Robin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wait…What's the guy's name on first base?"

"What is the guy's name on second base!"

"Who's playin' second?"

"Who's playin' first."

"I don't know."

"He's on third base."

"Look, when you pay off the first baseman every month, who do you pay the money to?"

"Every dollar of it."

"Yeah. Look, you gotta pay the money to somebody on first base, don't you?"

"Yeah," Robin said, unsure of where Wally was going.

"Does he give you a receipt?"

"Sure."

"How does he sign the receipt?"

"Who."

"The guy that you give the money to," Wally replied.

"Who."

"The guy you give the money to."

"That's how he signs it."

"That's how who signs it?"

"Yes," Robin nodded, grinning.

"Well go ahead and tell me!"

"That's it."

"That's who?"

"Yeah."

"When you give the guy the money, doesn't he have to sign the receipt?"

"He does!"

"Well how does he sign his name?"

"Who."

"The guy you give the money to."

"That's how he signs it!"

"You! You…You just don't give money to someone without having 'em sign the receipt!" Wally said, flustered as he stared at Robin.

"No! Who signs it."

"What are you askin' me for?"

"Now calm down." Robin said, patting the red head on the shoulder, "I'm not asking you, I am telling you. The…-"

"Well go ahead and tell me. What's the guy's name that signs the receipt on first base?"

"Well now wait a minute. What signs his own receipt."

"Who signs his own receipt?"

"No, Who signs his."

"I'm askin' you, when the guy on first base gives you a piece of paper…"

"Yes, now wait…"

"…he puts his name on it," Wally continued.

"No, Who puts his name on it…" Robin interrupted quickly.

"How…" Wally muttered, shaking his head.

"…and what puts his name on it…" Robin went on, only to be once more cut off.

"How does the fella's name on first base look to you when he signs his name?"

"Who."

"To you."

"That's how it does."

"How does it look to you?"

"Who!"

"To you."

"Who!"

"To you."

"Who! Look…" Robin started, but Wally cut him off.

"When the guy signs his name, how does it look to you?"

"Now that's how it looks. Who."

"H—How…Who?"

"Who."

"I'm askin' you. What's the guy's name on first base you give the money to?"

"Who! After all, the man's entitled to it…"

"Who is?"

"Yes. Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it," Robin said proudly, for some unknown reason he beamed and everyone snorted and laughed. It was obvious they hadn't come up with the skit themselves, Robin might have, but Wally no. He was to literal.

"Whose wife?"

"Yeah, sure."

"All I'm tryin' to find out is what's the guy's name on first base…" Wally said angrily.

"What is on second base."

Costello: I'm not askin' you who's on second."

"Who's on first."

"I don't know."

"He's…"

"Third base, I know," Wally sighed, turning away and shaking his head.

"Yeah."

"You got a outfield?"

"Sure."

"The left fielder's name?" Wally asked.

"Why." Everyone laughed at this, a few shaking their heads.

"I just thought I'd ask you."

"Well I just thought I'd tell you," Robin said, annoyed, crossing his arms.

"The left fielder's name?"

"Why!" Robin exclaimed, getting even more irritated.

"Hmm… because!" Wally growled, running a hand through his red hair.

"Oh, he's centerfield," Robin replied, grinning as laughter (Not Batman's, but a small grin grazed his lips) rang through the mountain.

"Oh…"

"Told you all these players got…" Robin began, but Wally cut him off.

"All I'm tryin' to figure out is what's the guy's name in left field."

"Now, What's on second."

"I'm not askin' you who's on second."

"Who's on first."

"I don't know…"

"Third base!" They both yelled simultaneously, pointing toward their right and everybody's left as they stared into each other's eyes angrily.

"You got a pitcher on this team?" Wally growled.

"Wouldn't be a fine team without a pitcher," Robin replied calmly.

"What's his name?"

"Tomorrow."

"You don't want to tell me today?"

"I'm telling you."

"Then go ahead."

"Tomorrow!" Robin yelled, jumping up a bit in the air.

"What time?" Wally questioned. Everyone grinned and laughed, the skit itself was funny but Wally and Robin's expression's and movements were funny as well.

"What time what?"

"What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?"

"Now listen. Who is not…-"

"I'll break your arm, if you say who's on first! I want to know what's the pitcher's name?

"What's on second."

"I don't know."

"Third base!" They yelled, pointing back toward their right once more.

"You got a catcher?"

"Sure."

"The catcher's name?"

"Today," Robin retorted stoically.

"Today. You don't wanna tell me, today…tomorrow…do you?" Wally grumbled, resembling a certain brooding thirteen year old.

"I'm telling you!"

"So the catcher's name?"

"Today."

"Today. And Tomorrow's pitching," Wally asked.

"Now you've got it!"

"Now I've got it…" Wally muttered, obviously confused.

"Hey!"

"All we got is a couple of days on the team!" Wally yelled, exasperated as his head fell into his hands. Robin shook his head and sighed. "Well I can't help that," he exclaimed.

"All right. You know now, I'm a good catcher. Now, I get behind the plate and… and Tomorrow's pitching on my team and a heavy hitter gets up."

"Yes…" Robin replied slowly, unsure of where it was going.

"Now when he gets up, me being a good catcher, I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So the guy bunts the ball. I pick up the ball; I'm gonna throw the guy out at first base. So I pick up the ball and throw it to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you've said right," Robin exclaimed excitedly.

Artemis laughed at his face, which looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't even know what I'm talkin' about!" Wally yelled.

"Well that's…That's all you have to… to do" Robin said.

"That's all I have to do is to throw the ball to first base. Now who's got it?"

"Naturally. Now you've got it."

"I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get the ball! Now who's got it?"

"Naturally."

"Who?"

"Naturally," Robin grinned.

"Naturally?"

"Naturally."

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally," Wally asked, causing Robin to face palm along with Black Canary and Flash.

"No, no, no, no…"

"He gets the ball. Naturally gets the ball and…Nat—"

"You throw the ball to first base," Robin interrupted.

"Then who gets it?"

"Naturally."

"So I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally," Wally stated, still looking slightly confused.

"No!" Robin yelled, waving his arms frantically through the air.

"Naturally gets the ball and…and…" Wally started.

"You throw the ball to Who," Robin interrupted calmly once more.

"Naturally."

"Naturally," the Boy Wonder stated calmly.

"That's what I'm saying!"

"You're not saying it…"

"I said, I throw the ball to Naturally."

"No you don't!

"I throw it to who?" Wally asked, leaning forward to hear the response.

"Naturally."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"No it isn't."

"I throw the ball to first base, somebody's gotta get it."

"So Who gets it," Robin said.

"Naturally," Wally said. Zatanna laughed at Robin's face.

"That's it," Robin nodded.

"Okay. Now I ask you, who gets it?"

"Naturally," Robin mumbled, but it was clearly audibly.

"Same as you!" Wally exclaimed.

"Now listen…" the boy began.

"I throw the ball to Naturally."

"You throw the ball to Who!" Robin yelled, face palming.

"Then who gets it?"

"Naturally," Robin sighed.

"He better get it! So I throw the ball to first base."

"All right," Robin nodded.

"Whoever gets it drops the ball and the guy runs to second. Now, Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, triple play."

"Could be," Robin commented.

"Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because," Wally continued.

"Yes."

"Why? I don't know! He's on third and I don't give a darn!"

"What'd you say?" The younger team shook their heads, except for Connor. Let the poor boy be, but he was completely soaked up in the human culture.

"I said, I don't give a darn!" Wally yelled.

Robin grinned, "Oh, that's our shortstop."

And then they turned toward their audience and bowed. Everyone clapped and the two boys grinned. Robin turned toward Wally and said, "I don't think anyone could beat that!"

"I don't know…"

Then they both glance at each other and, "THIRD BASE!"

**O0O0O0**

**Hehe… This took me three hours… and a day… a day and three hours. Yikes. Please review! **


End file.
